


Los opuestos se atraen

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es algo sabido por todos que los opuestos se atraen, que los extremos se tocan y que Enjolras y Grantaire dependían el uno del otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los opuestos se atraen

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

La simple existencia de los opuestos es, cuando menos, curiosa.

Es algo extraño y fascinante pues, aunque generalmente parecen vivir para enfrentar al otro, no tendrían razón de ser por separado, ¿qué sería del frío si no existiera el calor? ¿Qué hubiera sido de Enjolras de no haber tenido a su lado a Grantaire?

Probablemente se habría vuelto loco.

Ese es el principal problema de las grandes mentes; son brillantes, astutas y endemoniadamente tercas, y las mismas cualidades que pueden llevarles a la gloria, pueden arrebatarles la cordura.

Por eso, aunque Enjolras parecía despreciar a Grantaire y ponía todas sus fuerzas en dibujar una mueca de asco en su rostro cada vez que aparecía borracho, no sería capaz de vivir sin él.

¿Quién se habría apiadado del machacado alma de ese revolucionario si no hubiese estado Grantaire?

Otros ojos no le habrían mirado tantísimas veces con el brillo alegre que solo los ojos de los borrachos tienen empañado por una capa de preocupación, dándole fuerzas para continuar.

Otro no le habría tendido la mano de forma despreocupada (como a quien no le importa que su gesto sea correspondido o no, mas con la confianza del que sabe que lo será) para ayudarle a levantarse sin pedir nada a cambio.

Por otra parte, ¿qué habría sido de Grantaire sin Enjolras?

Su vida habría sido miserable.

Una vida entregada a la bebida, entregándose cada día al alcohol, por un motivo o por otro; un alma alegre pretendiendo escapar de un mundo triste e interminable navegando en el mar del olvido.

¿Qué diferencia había entonces entre la vida que llevó y la que podría haber llevado?

Podríamos decir que eran pequeños detalles, simples palabras o gestos, los que marcaron la diferencia, pero es más sencillo decir que esa sutil diferencia era Enjolras, porque al fin y al cabo él era el resultado de sumar todos esos pequeños detalles.

Eso no quita el hecho de que Grantaire navegase día tras día en el mar del alcohol, pero en numerosas ocasiones Enjolras, con el rostro serio mas con el corazón acelerado, le había salvado cuando había estado a punto de ahogarse en él.

Enjolras era el punto justo de cordura, de deber, en una vida sumergida casi por completo en el desfase.

Era un puñado de acordes lentos en una canción demasiado rápida para el bien del que la toca.

Era un montón de palabras frías con una intención cálida detrás.

Era un sueño reparador tras todo un día bebiendo.

Había sido su ancla tantas veces…

―Enjolras ―le llamó una noche, helado de frío, con la voz ronca y ligeramente borracho.

Golpeó un par de veces la puerta de madera, acompañando los golpes de un susurro que ni siquiera él oyó, y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, desesperado.

Enjolras, que llevaba días durmiendo verdaderamente mal, lo escuchó al momento y, procurando no pisotear su orgullo en el proceso, se demoró un poco en abrirle, pese a que en el fondo le preocupaba lo que podría haberle pasado.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó con frialdad, exhalando un suspiro exagerado cuando se vio obligado a sujetar a Grantaire, que, al intentar entrar, había estado a punto de caer sobre él.

―Las llaves ―murmuró con nerviosismo, tenía la vista clavada en sus pies, quizás para evitar posibles caídas―, estuve bebiendo y no sé dónde dejé las llaves.

Enjolras suspiró de nuevo y aun así le condujo hacia su habitación; él dormiría en un sillón, de todas formas no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño.

―¿Por qué has tenido que venir precisamente aquí?

Como toda respuesta Grantaire, que volvía a ser el de siempre, le dedicó una especie de sonrisa socarrona.

Enjolras no preguntó nada más, simplemente lo dejó estar.

Apagó las luces y se recostó en uno de los sillones de su habitación.

―Enjolras ―la voz de Grantaire, aunque calmada (Enjolras no lograba distinguir si por el sueño o por el alcohol) llegó claramente a sus oídos―, si me estuviera muriendo, también vendría precisamente aquí.

Enjolras, amparado bajo la protección de la oscuridad, se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Por primera vez en días, y sin saber muy bien por qué, logró dormirse con facilidad.

Aun siendo completamente opuestos, se preocupaban el uno por el otro, es realmente difícil no preocuparse por la persona que complementa tu vida.

Y aun cuando se preocupaba por Grantaire, Enjolras siempre conseguía que sus palabras sonasen como un reproche.

―El día que el alcohol te mate ―gruñó una noche, cuando todos se habían marchado ya del café, tras haberle observado beber durante horas― no pretendas que lloremos tu muerte y digamos que eras una persona excelente.

Grantaire levantó la vista de la botella vacía que estaba haciendo girar entre sus manos, y su mirada, usualmente llena de admiración, podría haber matado a cualquiera.

Aun cuando estaba realmente preocupado por la vida de Enjolras, le hablaba con ese tono entre burlón y sarcástico que le hacía rechinar los dientes.

―¿De verdad crees que estarás vivo el día que el alcohol me mate, suicida? ―Pese a que sonreía, sus palabras eran, si cabe, más venenosas que su mirada.

―Poco importa si muero por la causa ―respondió Enjolras con tranquilidad―, aunque tú probablemente nunca entenderás eso.

Si Grantaire era un borracho, como le llamaba constantemente Enjolras, era porque podía ver con total claridad lo que pasaría al final de ese episodio que sus amigos se empeñaban en escribir. Sabía mucho más de lo que Enjolras creía, y por eso bebía, para intentar olvidar todo lo que sabía, todo lo que indicaba que nada en esa maldita locura saldría bien.

―¿De qué me serviría creer en una revolución destinada al fracaso? ―Se levantó, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos―. ¿De qué me sirve creer en un hombre muerto?

Enjolras se apartó de él y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

―¡Enjolras! ―Pocas veces se oía alzar la voz a Grantaire, que parecía vivir sin preocupación alguna, pero no era tan extraño cuando se trataba de Enjolras― Por favor, vais a morir todos, no quedará nadie que os recuerde. Esa causa no vale tanto; vuestras vidas no valen tan poco.

Se podrían decir que eran como el océano en calma y la tormenta: completamente diferentes el uno al otro, y sin embargo la presencia de uno llenaba al otro y desordenaba toda su vida.

―Entonces haz el favor de dejar esa botella cuando muramos y recuérdanos tú.

Se marchó, dejando a Grantaire cabizbajo y pensativo.

"¿Qué motivos tienes para seguir con vida si no tienes nada en lo que creer?" Le había preguntado Enjolras una vez.

Si él moría, entonces Grantaire no tendría dudas: ninguno.

Grantaire sentía por Enjolras mucho más que admiración. Desde el primer momento quedó impresionado por sus palabras, por su presencia, y a él (el cínico, el escéptico) de repente no le pareció una idea tan descabellada creer en algo.

A Enjolras le costó más aceptar que Grantaire era una parte importante de su vida. Al fin y al cabo él era el tipo de hombre que podía recitar todas y cada una de las bellezas de la patria, pero no las de una mujer.

Al fin y al cabo, él prefería formar parte de una revolución a que sus sentimientos se revolucionasen en su contra.

Era el tipo de hombre que temía a sus sentimientos hasta que lograba ignorarlos.

Lástima que un borracho ruidoso fuese tan difícil de ignorar.

Grantaire, al contrario que Enjolras, era de los que, si prefería ignorar una cosa en la vida, eso era el dolor.

Por eso se había emborrachado la víspera de la revolución; si veía morir a sus amigos, prefería no recordar nada.

Y cuando el silencio (un silencio infernalmente profundo, de esos que siempre preceden a las tragedias) le despertó, vio con una claridad estremecedora lo que pasaba.

Comprendió que emborracharse no le había servido de nada, que estaban a punto de acabar con la vida de Enjolras delante de sus ojos, y al grito de "¡Viva la República!" consiguió que Enjolras dejase de ignorar sus sentimientos y se colocó a su lado, prefiriendo morir junto a él, defendiendo su única creencia, a morir patéticamente, cosido a balazos por unos soldados a los que les daría rabia desperdiciar su valiosa munición en un borracho que ni siquiera había luchado.

La muerte le acogió sin darle apenas tiempo de distinguir si la mano de Enjolras aferrando la suya era más cálida que la sonrisa que le dirigía.

Pero, ante todo, la muerte le acogió feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo un buen tiempo leyendo cosas de esta página y me apetecía hacerme una cuenta. Esta historia la he subido, más que nada, para probar cómo va esto.  
> Esta historia también está subida en mi página de fanfiction (Orgullo Verde y Plata) así que no es plagio ni nada por el estilo.


End file.
